


Insatiable

by Vicky_Strife



Series: The Venom Fever [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bulges, Consentacles, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, I'm Going to Hell, Other, Oviposition, Safeword Use, Somnophilia, Sub Eddie Brock, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: Eddie asks, Venom delivers. Quite literally.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspo: [Depeche Mode - I Want It All (Roland M. Dill Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFjy4b5-74Y&feature=youtu.be)

It was so good.

So good that Eddie could only bury his face in his pillow to muffle his groans as Venom lazily fucked into him, tendrils stroking every inch of bare skin reverently.

Eddie didn’t think he’d ever get used to it.

To being filled so perfectly, in every way imaginable, like he was a mold and Venom the molten steel being poured into it.

Yet Eddie still wanted _more_.

And had apparently said so out loud because the alien suddenly stopped his maddening undulations to inquire, “ **More what, Eddie?** ”

“Ah, fuck.”

He didn’t even know what he wanted, exactly. His brain was empty and sluggish and he had Venom to blame for that; after all, he had been the one to wake him up in the middle of the night with a tentacle up his ass.

Not that Eddie was complaining in the slightest.

Sharp claws raked his back, startling him. “ **I asked you a question** ,” rumbled the alien’s deep voice both behind and inside him.

Eddie shivered. “ _Shit_ , I- I just want more. Of you. If that’s ok,” he added quickly.

Venom clicked his tongue, which sounded a lot like the crack of a whip and made Eddie’s cock twitch. Then the alien sneered. “ **Now, Eddie, how come you’re so greedy? I’ve already made you mine numerous times**.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m yours,” Eddie confirmed way too quickly, rutting against the mattress. If Venom didn’t move again soon he’d lose his mind from frustration.

But Venom’s mass only rippled with a pensive hum.

And it dawned on Eddie.

The bastard was acting like he was _considering_ it. Like he was wondering if Eddie _deserved_ it and it shouldn’t turn him on but it did. A lot.

Some sort of frantic desperation immediately overwhelmed Eddie, making his heart thump fast in his chest and his throat tighten. “Please, Vee, I-I need more,” he begged in a croaky voice. Fuck, since when was he so whiny?

“ **Since the beginning, Eddie… I saw it in Anne’s memories. You’ve always been a whiny, needy little bitch who can never get enough**.”

Eddie moaned and pressed his burning face into the pillow, precum oozing out of his neglected dick. He yelped when he felt Venom’s wet tongue lap at the crease between his left ear and his skull.

“ **Are you blushing?** **_Pitiful_ **,” the alien chuckled without an ounce of sincerity in his tone. He licked Eddie’s nape, where patches of red had descended, raising goosebumps in its wake.

“Please, please, please,” Eddie repeated like it was the only word in his vocabulary, trying to get the tentacle to move again by thrusting back onto it.  

He _heard_ Venom’s vicious smile when he said, “ **Look at you, fucking yourself on my cock, as if you were worthy of it. But you’re not; you’re just a loser, Eddie.** ”

Shame and pain briefly tugged at Eddie’s heart, even if he knew from their shared mindspace that Venom didn’t mean a word of it. The dichotomy between endless love and cruel words left him speechless.

“ **You’re nothing without me, Eddie. Not anymore. Could you even come without my help? Would you use a toy and pretend it’s me?** ”

Eddie outright sobbed. _Yellow_ , he thought as clearly as possible.

Venom shut up and caressed his back to soothe him, working the knots in his shoulders, patiently waiting for Eddie to wind down. The tentacle also melted out of him.

Eddie clenched down on nothing and made a disapproving noise before he could stop himself.

“ **Humans** ,” the alien snickered. “ **So contradictory.** ” His claws moved down Eddie’s back before they gripped his ass cheeks, spreading them apart, the needle-like points almost breaking the skin. Eddie saw his own gaping hole through Venom’s eyes and moaned.

No wonder he hadn’t felt anything when Venom had penetrated him during his sleep.

He was _wrecked_.

“ **That’s right, Eddie… You’re just warm, pliant flesh for me to slip into anytime I feel like it.** ”

Eddie moaned pathetically. He was struggling to breathe and it wasn’t only due to his position, lying face down on the bed, Venom’s half-formed body straddling his thighs.

“ **Tell me what you want, Eddie. I know you want something, but your brain is too confusing for me to read right now**.”

Eddie cursed. His skin was on fire, every nerve set aflame. He shook his head, whimpered, swallowed. Tried to speak, failed. Thought instead.

_Breed me._

He felt the alien’s surprise as if it were his own, quickly replaced by a feral desire. And suddenly searing hot saliva was dripping into his hole, and a shiny, black tentacle thrust back into it.

Eddie cried in relief and grasped the sheets, panting hard. He was so close.

“ **Should have told me you were in heat,** **_pussy_ **,” Venom purred as loud as a V8 engine, teeth uncovered.

Then the tentacle grew bigger as something smooth and spheric passed through it, pressing hard against Eddie’s entrance until it popped inside.

Eddie bucked his hips reflexively and came with a wail, almost blacking out from the force of his orgasm.

But Venom didn’t stop. Another _egg_ was pushed into him, pressing the other deeper inside him, then another, and another. Eddie lost count and just let Venom pump him full of as many eggs as he wanted while he cried into his pillow and shook from the overstimulation.

Venom was long gone as well, growling a steady stream of **_mine mine mine_ ** as he emptied himself into his host, their respective arousal feeding off each other in a closed circuit. How they both managed to keep their sanity remained a mystery.

After what could have been five minutes or five hours, Venom pulled out and melted back into Eddie.

“ **Love you, Eddie** ,” was the last thing he heard before he fainted.

* * *

Eddie woke up from his dreamless slumber in the afternoon, judging from the sun shining bright into his bedroom. He rolled onto his back with a groan and winced at the weird, overwhelming sensation in his lower belly.

He cracked an eye open to look down and gasped.

“Oh God.”

Venom stirred awake inside him, immediately looking for what was wrong with his host.

Eddie temptatively laid his hand on the bulge of his stomach and felt the eggs inside, about the size of billiard balls. He pressed harder and they rolled, colliding wetly with each other and providing interesting vibrations, especially near his prostate.

“Oh God,” he repeated, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. “You really… you really did it.”

“ **Fake eggs, Eddie. My kind reproduces asexually.** ”

Relief washed over Eddie, as well as a splash of regret, which was fucked up, even for him. “Oh. Ok.” He swallowed and stared at the ceiling. “Good.”

“ **You can just push them out** ,” Venom added casually a few moments later.

Eddie pictured himself doing that as a black tendril stroked the rim of his abused hole encouragingly. His dick twitched with interest.

He heard Venom’s laughter in his mind and felt him coil tightly around his heart in what he had learn to interpret as a hug.

“ **We truly are a perfect match, Eddie. We are insatiable**.”

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome, bottoms. See you in Hell ;)
> 
> [My first language is French so sorry if you found anything wrong or weird-sounding]


End file.
